Technical Field
The invention relates to plug connectors.
Background Art
A conventional plug connector is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 09-199230. The plug connector includes a housing, a plurality of terminals, a cable, and a shield case. The housing is made of an insulating resin. The terminals are held at intervals in the housing. The cable has a plurality of signal wires. An end portion of each signal wire protrudes from an end portion of the cable. The core wire at the end portion of each signal wire is soldered to one of the terminals. The shield case includes first and second shells and a retainer. The first and second shells are each a half tube and combined together to form a tube. The combined first and second shells houses the housing and the end portions of the signal wires. The retainer is a metal plate contiguous with the rear end of the first shell. The retainer curves in a tuboid shape along the outer periphery of the cable and is crimped so as to retain the end portion of the cable.